infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Akurans
The Akurans are a Russian crime syndicate dealing in drugs in Seattle, making their home in the Lantern District. They are a minor antagonist faction in Infamous: First Light and Infamous: Second Son. History ''Infamous: First Light'' During the events of inFamous: First Light, the Akurans' criminal empire extends to the full extent of Seattle, with only minor groups opposing them, such as Shane's Thugs. After five years of living on the streets, Brent makes plans to buy a boat and smuggle himself and Abigail across the border from Seattle to Canada. Before their last job in Seattle, Brent and Abigail start loading up their boat, but are interrupted by the police. Abigail decides to use her powers to distract the cops away from Brent since they only had one job left before leaving Seattle. After Abigail avoids the cops, she tells Brent to give her the information about the last job so she could do it and leave Seattle. Brent instructs her to go to an apartment that was owned by the Akurans to steal a red duffel bag that contained a lot of money. After Abigail arrives and kills the Akurans, she finds the red duffel bag with a black briefcase next to it, which turns out to be a bomb that explodes, knocking Abigail out of the apartment and destroying the money. After Abigail tells Brent about what happens, he tells her to come back to the boat to leave Seattle. Before Abigail can reach the boat, Brent is kidnapped by the Akurans and the boat is destroyed. Shane and Abigail, along with Shane's growing organization go hard at work waging war with the Akurans in an attempt to find Brent. The Akurans are finally kicked out of the first section of Seattle, and Shane's Thugs fill the void. ''Infamous: Second Son'' By this point, their operations are restricted to the second section of Seattle likely because of Abigail's actions. They are first encountered by Delsin when he is looking for Eugene, because they are trying to capture escaped conduit-positives in hopes that the D.U.P. will reward them for turning them in. When Delsin finds Eugene, it is revealed that the Akurans have allied themselves with the D.U.P. and are overseeing an exchange of conduit-positives for them. Delsin and Eugene go to work at taking out the Akurans, and freeing the Conduits, at which point the Akurans call upon the D.U.P. for help. Though they are defeated, and the conduits freed, and their plans foiled, they continue to operate in Seattle and still terrorize local conduit-positives for a time. Delsin can kill groups of them around Seattle for evil karma, which is strange given their antagonist status. Appearance and equipment The Akurans wield assault rifles that resemble AK-47's, as well as pistols modeled after Colt. 45's. They also wield a fully automatic form of the pistol with an extended barrel and a grip, as well as molotov cocktails. They wield, albeit rarely, D.U.P. model rocket launchers and sniper rifles as well. They drive striped sports cars and wear track suits. Gallery Akuran 3.jpg Akuran 5.jpg Category:InFamous: First Light Category:Organizations